Ideas raras?
by Maika Yugi
Summary: lilyjames, único capítulo, ella se pelea con sus padres y se escapa de casa... ¿cómo has llegado aquí James?


Ideas raras?

Tengo quince años, hace tiempo dejé de ser vuestra 'niña'. ¿Por qué no lo entendéis? He crecido... no tenéis por qué estar todo el día detrás de mí, si tengo una caída, tendré la suficiente fuerza como para levantarme sóla... no hace falta que me cojáis antes de que siquiera roce el suelo.

Estoy harta de vuestra desconfianza ¡estoy aquí! ¿Podéis verme? Ya tengo mi propia voz, ya puedo decidir que hacer... Pero no, tienes que tener controlado siempre todo lo que hago, con quien voy... no lo soporto, me siento como en una jaula. Llevo años siendo 'Mis Responsabilidad' y sacando buenas notas... ¿dónde está mi premio? ¿Qué pasa, ahora ya no puedo ni cruzar la puerta?

Nuestra última 'discusión' resuena aún en mi mente...

_----------------------_

_- Mamá, ¿puedo ir esta noche de fiesta?_

_- ¿Ir a dónde?_

_-  De fiesta._

_- ¿A qué vas? A una fiesta de Valentine (u como se escriba)  y del JB ese?_

_- No, a una fiesta de estudiantes._

_- ¿Con quién vas? ¿Dónde es?_

_- He quedado con mis amigas (empiezo el discurso de nombres). Es en el Acuario._

_- Espera un momento._

_+Se escuchan ruidos, tapa el móvil para que no pueda escucharle y se pone a hablar con mi padre +_

_- No, no puedes. Esta noche nosotros no estamos allí y no podemos ir a recogerte. _

¿Desde cuando tienen que ir ellos a recogerme para que yo vaya de fiesta?. Algunos pensarán que no me deja porque me ha pillado fumando, bebiendo o llegando juma' perdía a casa. Os equivocáis, no me olía ni el aliento... Y luego salta con frases del tipo 'yo confío en ti' si de verdad confiara, no me haría esto. Por mi parte, se puede ir metiendo su hipocresía por donde le quepa. ¿Y qué si me visto como quiero?. 

No confío en ella... no... ¡claro que no! Cada vez que le cuento algo, lo más mínimo, aunque no tenga ni que ver conmigo lo usa en mi contra. El otro día mismo, le oía yo desde mi cuarto hablando sobre MIS problemas (o al menos lo poco que ella sabe) a pleno pulmón en medio de la calle...

No sabéis cuanto envidio a esas chicas que pueden decir 'mi madre es mi mejor amiga'. Que se quede tranquila, yo nunca más volveré a llorar por ella...

Recojo rápidamente mis cosas y las meto en el baúl, lo echo todo: ropa, la varita, los libros del colegio, mis mangas más preciados, algo de chocolate y el poco dinero que tengo. Bajo las escaleras y veo a Petunia-cara-de-buldog en la puerta. Le odio...

Ella tiene gran parte de la culpa de todo lo que me pasa, últimamente está insoportable... sobre todo desde aquel día... me echa la culpa a mí de lo que pasó... y aunque le explique, no entiende... o no quiere entender...

Le echo una última mirada y me mira triunfante. Salgo por la puerta con la cabeza bien erguida y me preparo para pasar la noche en el metro de Londres. No puedo ir dónde mis amigos muggles porque sabrían donde encontrarme, y los del colegio están de vacaciones... Bueno... todos menos... ¡pero a él no voy a llamarle! Sí claro, para que se ría de mí ¿no?  

Me escurro las primeras lágrimas. Empiezo a andar sin dirección, cada vez que veía a alguien con pinta sospechosa echaba a correr. Llegué a un parque, no me agradaba la idea de estar aquí por la noche sola, pero me paré a descansar. Escuché ruidos raros y me di la vuelta... no había nada... ¡me estaba volviendo paranoica! Quizá no debería haberme ido...  pero ya era tarde para volver atrás... saqué la varita cómo protección, aunque sabía que no puedo practicar magia fuera del colegio, pero si me veía muy apurada siempre podía hacer algún sencillo hechizo para asustar.

¡Soy una gryffindor! No tengo que tenerle miedo a nada... (gulp) algo se está moviendo sobre mi cabeza...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Levanté corriendo la varita y salieron chispas, apareció una lechuza parda preciosa... ¡qué susto me ha dado! ¡Casi me da un patatús! Me miró detenidamente y salió volando... qué extraño...

Me senté en un banco cubriéndome con la capa (por la noche refrescaba bastante), abracé de forma protectiva a  neko-chan (la gatita me había seguido desde que salí de casa, que tierna). Era blanca con motas negras y tenía unos ojos canela preciosos... como james... ¿qué diría si me viera aquí?

(Poniendo voz ronca en un intento de imitación)- Oh, Lily se ha escapado de casa... ¿sus padres no le dejaban el peluche para dormir?.

Empecé a sollozar, me sentía horrible... era un estorbo para todo el mundo, sólo causaba problemas... no era buena en nada... ¿para qué servía estar viva?.

- ¿De verdad piensas que yo diría eso?

Levanté la vista y le vi... moreno de ojos miel... inconfundible. Parecía que ya llevaba un rato observándome y me dio algo de vergüenza al pensar que me había visto llorar y en una situación tan vulnerable.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por ti... – lo dijo sin importancia, cómo si que él se preocupara por mí fuera de lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Mi padre... – me cortó la frase- trabaja en el ministerio, tu hermana llamó a tus padres y...

- Oh... – miré tristemente el suelo... mi 'fantástica' y 'queridísima' hermana no podía dejarme en paz... ni una noche, mis padres ya estarían esperándome en casa para echarme una buena regañeta. – no... no quiero ir a casa...

- Por eso estoy aquí... – por extraño que parezca me sonrió – ven conmigo esta noche... mis padres acaban de salir, han ido a tu casa y a un par de cosas más... estarán toda la noche fuera...

Me tendió la mano... la cogí para levantarme, sentí que había contraído una deuda con él. Neko-chan bufó cuando James me ayudó a levantarme. Yo me agaché y lo acaricié.

- Puedes confiar en él...

Miró al moreno, analizándolo con sus ojos ambarinos mientras el chico empezó a sudar nervioso.

- Es algo celosa... le gusta cuidar de mí.

La cogí en brazos y se la pasé a él, neko se dejó arrullar y acariciar mientras ronroneaba feliz en los brazos de su nuevo amigo.

- Has pasado la prueba... 

Empezamos a caminar, había un gran silencio, yo nunca había estado en su casa, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo íbamos a llegar y James parecía ensimismado pensando algo sumamente difícil por su expresión.

- Eh... – me miró sorprendido, cómo si hubiera olvidado que yo estaba con él, después su rostro se suavizó y se revolvió el pelo con una mano (el-típico-gesto-Potter-mirad-que-mono-estoy-con-el-pelo-revuelto - cosa bastante cierta) - ¿cómo... se supone q vamos a llegar?

Mi miró con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y sacó un objeto de su bolsillo, era una pequeña quaffle roja de cuero.

- Es un traslador, nos lleva directamente a mi casa, se lo he cogido 'prestado' a mi padre mientras entraba 'por accidente' en su sala de trabajo... verás... – echó una pequeña risa infantil – sirius y yo hemos estado maquinando en una 'inocente' – por alguna extraña razón, no me gustaba como sonaba esa palabra en sus labios – broma para los slytherings... nos ha costado mucho conseguir las instrucciones de la poción... jajajaja... mmm noto la adrenalina subir por mi cuerpo al pensar en sus caras... – me hablaba igual que se hace con un viejo amigo al que llevas tiempo sin ver, con confianza forjada por años y años de travesuras... con sinceridad... no me hablaba como normalmente lo hacía con las demás chicas... más bien... cómo...

- Gracias James... - le corté la frase a la mitad y me miró comprendiendo...

Le di un fuerte abrazo mientras él sujetaba mis cosas y usábamos el traslador. Sentí cómo si un gancho me cogiera del ombligo mientras viajábamos a una velocidad de vértigo. Cuando llegamos fui consciente de sus manos alrededor de mi espalda... mmmm su olor suave a vainilla y desodorante de hombre... nos separamos al rato, tocándonos suavemente con la punta de la nariz, acercó su cara aún más a la mía, cerrando los ojos y torciéndola un poco, a punto de tocar mis labios, dejándome a mí la decisión final. Arrugando ligeramente el ceño le besé. Nos separamos sonrojados y me llevó al salón mientras me pasaba la mano por la cintura.

Cuando llegue a casa, no sé qué pasará, pero... esta noche al menos dormiré tranquila...

NOTAS: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *-* al fin lo pude terminar!! xDxDxD ya sé que James y Lily no empiezan a salir hasta su ultimo año en Hogwarts, pero si la ponía muy mayor no iba a ser demasiado creíble (creo, espero a ver echo bien ^^U). Lo empecé a escribir en un arrebato de furia (lo del principio me pasó a mi... -.- (la conversación con mis padres la escribí de forma textual ¬¬) aunque, no me escapé de casa ni nada de eso ^^U), sólo que me puse a pensar... 'qué pasaría si... ' y aquí está el resultado, no me ha quedado muy bien, pero estoy atorada con mi inspiración... mis musas se fueron de viaje y me dejaron aquí solita!! ToT  mmm de 'algo ha pasado' tengo el segundo capi a medio escribir (aunque cada vez que lo leo, el fic me parece aún más cutre -.-). Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee el caso, comentarios, chocolates y remusines o draquines d peluche a kano.hamasaki@iespana.es

Dejad review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Aunque sea para decirme 'Oh, tú historia es de lo más cutre y predecible' o 'aaaaaaaaaaaaa Maika!! Eres la mejor!! Pero deberías dejar de torturarnos con tus escritos... ¬¬'


End file.
